Unbreakable
by Kt luvs
Summary: Troyella! sonfic...Troy and Gabriella love each other so much. the day after he propses tragedy strikes. what happens?...oneshot!


**Unbreakable**

Hey Kt here! Lol. Thought I would have another go at writing a songfic! This is based on the video for this song by the great Westlife!! Thanks for all reviews over my other stories. You guys all rock! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer- unfortunately not even my dreams can own High School Musical (mainly Zac!) or Westlife

………………………………………………………………..

"I love you!" he whispered. He knew she couldn't hear but he didn't care. He just wanted her to know even though she already knew it.

To him, last night was everything. He had proposed after being with her for 4years. Since they were both 16; since the call-backs. After she had said yes (which made him the happiest guy alive) they had slept together for the first time. They had always said they would wait until marriage but, the sexual tension and love for each other had never been more present. It felt wonderful to him and her.

**Took my hands, touched my heart  
Held me close, you were always there  
By my side, night and day  
Through it all, baby come what may**

He moved slightly causing her to stir awake. "Hi," she whispered sleepily.

"Hey," he said before pecking her on the lips ever so gently but also filled with love.

"Last night was…" she started but he finished.

"Amazing, I know." He grinned. She smiled back. How much she loved him he'd never know. She had never been happier then when she was with him. He was her everything and she was his. He was smiling goofily at her; she loved his smile so much.

**  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine**

"I have to get ready. I need to be at work in an hour."

"Troy…I love you." She whispered as he stood up.

"I love you too Gabi…but, you need to get off of me." he laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him so he was giving her a piggy back.

"Don't go…stay with me." she said seductively in his ear.

"I have to, I'll come home early how about that?" she nodded into his neck before crawling off him and throwing his basketball shorts and one of his old East High jumpers on. ****

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable

"I love you so much Troy. so, so much!" she said to him as he hugged her goodbye.

"Come to the gate with me?" he asked grinning.

"hmm sure, why not." She giggled. He loved her giggle.

Gabriella kissed him passionately before he stepped into his car.

She waved to him as he drove out of the gate. ****

Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cos together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong

Gabriella smiled to herself as she walked back to hers and Troy's house. Since he became a professional basketball player they could afford a house instead of a small apartment.

As she reached the door she heard a screech of tyres and a large crash. She stopped and turned; tears already cascading down her cheeks. she ran from their house and turned the corner out of their drive.

**  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine  
**

She ran as fast as her legs would allow. She knew it might not have been him but deep down she knew it was. As she kept running she heard a lot of people talking and shouting. She rounded a last corner and saw a car turned upside down. Troy's car. What had happened she didn't know but, that was the last thing on her mind. She needed to find Troy.

**  
This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why **

Everything seemed to be in slow motion around her. she ran towards his car but some hands grabbed her arms pulling her back. She was struggling against this strangers grasp; screaming for Troy. just as she broke free a spark ignited and Troy's car went up in flames.

"Troy!" she screamed tears streaming down her cheeks. she collapsed to the ground as fire engines, police cars and ambulances turned up.

After that all she saw was…darkness. **  
**

**This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains**

"We are gathered here today not to mourn the terrible incident that took Troy Bolton's life but to celebrate his life. The life he led with his friends and family whom he loved very much."

Gabriella stood at the side of his grave alone. Her mom, Troy's parents and her high school gang were so worried about her. to them she wasn't eating or sleeping. She wouldn't step into the town area let alone the house she lived in with him. She constantly cried. She was barely listening to what the vicar was saying. She was just trying to contemplate what had happened. Troy was taken from her the morning after they had got engaged and showed each other how much they truly loved each other.

As the funeral ended everyone walked away but, Gabriella stayed. She smiled as she realized something. Troy would not want her to cry over him. She knew that he was there with her. with his arms wrapped around her whispering in her ear that everything was going to be ok.

She smiled as she threw her rose into his grave. "No matter what Troy, I'll always love you. Bye." She whispered as a few stray tears fell from her usually glistening brown eyes. she walked away. ****

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why  
Cos each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why, 

"Carlos! Joaquin! It's here. Come on!"

"Coming mom!" both young boys replied.

"What is it mom? Where are we?" six-year-old Carlos asked his mom.

"You remember when I told you about your father?" both nodded. "Well, I thought you might like to meet him. Guys, this is your dad, Troy. Troy, these are your sons, Carlos and Joaquin. I just thought it was time you met them." Gabriella took a deep breath. Tears fell quickly from her eyes.

"Hi dad." Joaquin whispered wrapping his arms around his mother who was kneeling at the front of Troy's grave.

"Hey dad." Carlos did the same as his twin brother.

"Guys, can you go to Grandma please. I'll be there in a minute." Gabriella asked. Both boys ran to their Grandma who was waiting in the car. "Troy, you have no idea how hard these years have been without you. But, our sons have made it possible for me to go on. Who would have thought the first time we ever slept together we would have conceived two wonderful boys? Joaquin's exactly like you. Loves his basketball more than anything. Carlos takes after me; he loves to read. They both look like you but, Carlos has your eyes and Joaquin has mine. But, you'd know that anyway wouldn't you? Coz you're watching us. I don't think I could ever move on. There's so much I didn't say to you and there's so much we missed. It hurts so much because you weren't there. I need you baby. I could tell you…beg you to come home but, I know it's not possible. If there was anyway I could hear your voice again I would do anything for it. it's hard Troy…it's hard that I never got to marry you, I can never be a Bolton with you and that kills me. the boys have your last name. they're the lucky ones. I miss and love you so much. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't miss you and my love will never stop. Everyday I'll tell our boys stories of you. Chad misses you too. Everyone does. They have put a remembrance thing at the Lakers stadium for you and at East High. I guess I'll have to wait a while to see you again. But, God knows I'll wait until the very last moment I can until I join you for our sons. God Troy, why did you have to go? I have to go now, but, I'm…we're going to visit you more from now on. I love you. I'm sorry. Can you remember that time you said out love was unbreakable? Well it is Troy. I will always love you. Bye." Gabriella stood up slowly. She looked straight ahead of her.

She could have sworn she saw him. His face grinning that Troy Bolton grin at her. how she missed that grin. She smiled back at him and turned to see theirs sons running to her and wrapping their arms around her tight.

"Bye dad, love you." They both called to Troy as they made their way back to the car.

Gabriella looked out of the window as they drove through the graveyard. She smiled when she knew Troy was whispering to her…

"I'm sorry I left. I love you Gabi. I'll be waiting."

**This love is unbreakable**

what did you think? Please read and review. Sorry it's quite long. Is it? anyway…please review! You don't know how much it means lol. Sorry her last speech as so long. 


End file.
